


Sail Me Home

by KnightVanguard



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, post-waterblight ganon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightVanguard/pseuds/KnightVanguard
Summary: Link had finally defeated Waterblight Ganon and freed Va Ruta, but he came home and something is terribly wrong.





	Sail Me Home

Nothing hurt until Link was talking to the King. He could barely register Dorephan’s congratulations, Muzu’s apologies, or Sidon’s smile and bright eyes. The pain pulsed from underneath his ribs. His torn skin, once ice-numb, prickled back to life and it burned. No blood showed through his armor and cloak yet, but it was only a matter of time. He could feel it; his own blood flowing out of his body. He needed to leave now, before anyone, especially Sidon noticed.

After all the courtesies and pleasantries, Link turned to leave. His thighs ached and each step sent spears of agony through his torso. Sidon followed him, of course he did. They were friends and he was happy and this defeat of Waterblight Ganon should have been cause for celebration.

“Link!” Sidon said as he ran to catch up with his friend. “I’m so proud of you. I knew you were going to be amazing!”

Link turned and everything went fuzzy for a moment. “I couldn’t have done it without you,” he signed. He tried to flash a confident smile, but it wavered and was thoroughly unconvincing.

“Are you alright?” Sidon asked. 

“I’m fine,” Link signed.

“Your hands are shaking,” he gently took Link’s hands into his own. “Do you need help?”

Link tried to shake his head, but it was too much and he fell against Sidon’s chest.

“We need to get you out of the sun. You’re probably too hot from all that heroing.” Sidon smiled and laughed as he unclasped Link’s cloak and it fell around his shoulders. 

There was silence and the tension in the air seemed to crackle like electricity. Link closed his eyes and his balanced wavered again and everything hurt. He couldn’t pin the pain to a location anymore. His muscled burned and he could feel the blood cooling and drying on his skin. 

“Oh Link,” Sidon whispered. “I’m not a medic.” Blood started to seep through the armor, the dark spot spreading over Link’s chest. Panic rose in his voice that he tried to hide. Panic would only make it worse, but it still clawed at his throat and wrapped around his chest. “I can find you one. You’re going to be okay. I believe in you.”

Link’s hands were trembling too much and Sidon couldn’t catch all of what he signed, but he did catch one phrase: “Please don’t leave me.”

“I’m not,” he said as he lowered Link to the ground. “ I’m never going to leave you alone.” He pressed a small kiss to Link’s forehead. “I promised I would always save you,” he whispered.

He held Link in his arms, cradled against his chest. He could feel Link’s blood and the heaving of his chest. Sidon called for the guards and they came running. He ordered them to find a medic, but all he could think about was Links breathing and how he needed to keep breathing. He had to.

“I’m so sorry,” Sidon whispered into Link’s hair. “I’m not Mipha. I can’t save you.”

Link placed his hand on Sidon’s and lightly tapped his fingers on his cool skin. It felt nice and calm. He listened to Sidon’s heart beat, quicker than it was meant to, but still steady and soothing. Link focused on his breathing and taking slow breaths in and out. He closed his eyes. Red and blue sparkles danced across the darkness and shimmers of white spread like soft lightning strikes.

“Please don’t go to sleep, Link. We’re so close. You’re finally home,” Sidon wept quietly. He lost his sister and now he was about to lose his friend. No, he was about to lose the man he loved.

Link tried his hardest to open his eyes. He couldn't let Sidon down, but it was so difficult. He was so tired and he had been fighting for so long and he couldn’t fight anymore. Link raised his hand and slowly signed, “I love you.” 

Sidon made the same sign and he placed it over Link’s heart. 

“I love you too,” he said and Link wasn’t breathing anymore.


End file.
